El cadáver del novio- Lo mismo pero distinto
by Atzuko-san
Summary: Todo por un accidente: Victoria, una joven novia pronuncia sus votos en el bosque y sin pensarlo el cadáver de un novio sale de la tierra e intenta llevarla al mundo de los muertos pues ella, (sin saberlo) acepto ser la esposa de ese difunto. Lo gracioso es que ella esta comprometida con otro desconocido. como resolverá ese mal entendido? ¿aceptara la propuesta del cadáver?


Les recomiendo escuchar la canción del cadáver de la novia: DE ACUERDO AL PLAN! (link:  watch?v=GIdY6Pv2mgM) antes de leer este cap. " El cadáver de la novia" no me pertenece, solo tome prestada la película para hacer este Fic.

Cap.1

"DE ACUERDO AL PLAN!"

**Bello día que es!**

**Muy hermoso que es..**

**ES PERFECTO PARA UNA BODA!**

**EL ENSAYO PARA ESTA BELLA BODA!****  
**

.

En un triste pueblo Ingles , alejado de Londres, donde todos sus habitantes tenían una vida pacifica, sin emoción ni cosas nuevas dos personas bailaban alrededor de un carruaje cantando patéticamente y celebrando el matrimonio de du única hija, que los llevaría un paso más arriba en la escalera de la sociedad…o eso deseaban.

Victoria Van Dorts

una joven de cabellos y ojos negros, figura delgada y piel tan blanca como la porcelana se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio como todas las tardes, escribiendo frases de amor y despedida que de un momento a otro eran desechadas a la basura por la mano de su escritora, era mejor tirarlas ella que su madre, desde su compromiso vigilaba a la joven y su comportamiento de forma exagerada. Miro el reloj, 27 minutos para las 5:00pm, su ensayo comenzaría pronto, su...ensayo para...

-Mi boda...- susurro en la solitaria habitación azul pastel, se levantó de su acierto y se miró en el espejo grande que estaba aún lado de su armario, examinó el peinado, se desato su chongo dejando que la negra melena como la noche ondeara por su espalda haciendo lucir aún más su blanco vestido con moños grises en los hombros, su delgado cuerpo se meneo un poco a la derecha, dejando ver por el reflejo del espejo una hermosa mariposa azul que mantenía cautiva en un frasco de cristal.

-Perdona...- se acercó lentamente al recipiente y dejo salir a la pequeña criatura que voló por su habitación unos momentos hasta posarse en el ventanal cerrado- un momento...- la morena abrió la ventana y dejo salir al pequeño y hermoso insecto, dejándolo en libertad...-li..bre...- cerro los ojos un momento y dejo que su mente se perdiera mientras la veía volar.

_Pero la paz no dura..._

-Victoria! Por qué no estas lista falta menos de media hora para el ensayo y no estas decente! qué quieres que piensen los demás! Te vas a casar!- una mujer un poco regordeta por su vestido morado claro entro bruscamente a la habitación , tomo a la joven por la muñeca y la llevo al armario blanco- en verdad piensas llevarte ese horrible vestido puesto?

-Pero madre, es mi mejor vestido, no tiene mucho que lo compre- la morena se cepillaba el cabello con su peine dorado

-Bien, pero para esta ocasión saque esto: el vestido de novia de tu abuela!- la mujer saco de su bolso un hermoso vestido blanco hueso, con moños en la falda y uno grande en el escote, bastante viejo para variar, casi no parecía un vestido de novia.

-MA! MADRE! no! no puedo usarlo! Es de la abuela...

-Ya deja de quejarte y póntelo!

.

.

.

.

****Mansión de los Everglot******.

.

.

.

.

-Oh, nana, y si Victoria y yo no...nos gustamos?- un joven que dejaba que su anciana sirvienta y fiel compañera le acomodara el cabello, Este joven es Víctor Everglot, de cabellos chocolate y piel blanca con lentes cuadrados y negros , vestía un hermoso traje rojo.

-Ja! como si eso tuviera que ver con el matrimonio,- una alta y exageradamente delgada mujer vestida de rojo con un peinado alto se encontraba con su marido en la puerta- acaso crees que tu padre y yo nos gustamos?

El joven los miro un momento y sonrió- supongo que...un poco

-CLARO QUE NO!- gritaron los dos adultos mirándose con repugnancia- y no le ajusten tanto la corbata, será una vergüenza si lo veo tartamudear.

Ambos adultos se alejaron dejando al joven Everglot con la más joven de las criadas.

-Nervioso joven amo?- una preciosa joven de cabellos rubios rizados y cortos piel blanca y ojos verdes se acercó al castaño, acomodo su corbata blanca.

-No es solo eso Amelia , es que...no conozco a Victoria, jamás la eh visto...tengo miedo a lo que pase en un futuro- el joven bajo su mirada, sin duda estaba muy cansado, no le cabía en la cabeza que mañana en la tarde estaría casado con una completa extraña.

La rubia lo miro con una sonrisa fingida, quería llorar, lanzarse a sus brazos y decirle cuanto lo amaba, pues ella lo amaba con cada parte de su ser, desde que lo vio por primera vez hace ya 10 años y ahora su gran amor se casaría con alguien más.

.

.

.

Victoria subió al carruaje corriendo, le incomodaba el corset que apenas y la dejaba respirar, su cabello negro nuevamente estaba en un chongo alto con un moño blanco, parecía realmente una novia...o una joven que va a hacer su primera comunión?

-Te vez muy guapa hija...-le dijo su padre ya acabado por la edad con quien tenía un gran parecido

-No dejes que suelte el anzuelo- dijo su madre mirándola desafiante

-Lo intentare madre, pero acaso Víctor no debe casarse con una condesa o alguien de la alta sociedad- la morena se sentía desesperada, buscaba cualquier pretexto para que esa unión no se formara.

-No digas eso! estamos al nivel de los Everglot! siempre supe que merecía ser más que la esposa de un pescadero!

-Pero nunca eh hablado con él!- dijo con desesperación, comenzaba a considerar saltar del carruaje y lanzarse al pozo.

-Al menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor! debes comportarte!- la regordeta mujer fue interrumpida por el cochero que no paraba de toser- Mel-ju! Ya deja de toser.

**"Hacerle aprender**

**Todo será perfecto**

**TODO TENDRÁ QUE SER PERFECTO!**

**Y ES POR ESO QUE **

**CADA COSA DEBE SER**

**CADA DETALLITO **

**INCLUYENDO LO MAS CHICO SERA...!**

**¡DE ACUERDO AL PLAN!"**

-Pero mírate nada mas como vienes! Pareces muerta de hambre! Acaso quieres que...oh jajaja.

_Como era de esperarse mis padres fingieron que ya era la boda, los Everglot...no...mis...mis futuros suegros intentaron disimular felicidad...pero sus sonrisas eran horribles, me quede atrás esperando a que se adelantaran a tomar el té...y me quede viendo el majestuoso piano en esa solitaria estancia._

_Me acerque al piano y presione una de sus teclas...ah que bien se siente tocar esa fina madera y ese sonido es realmente hermoso...tal vez...pueda...tocarlo un poco más._

La hermosa tonada del piano inundo la casa, una mesclar de amor por la música y tristeza por el cruel destino de su autor, Victoria se concentró tanto en su labor:

dejar impregnada cada emoción que tenía en las notas de esa pista en piano, pues lo más probable era que no volvería a usar uno en mucho…. Mucho tiempo... que no se percató que tenía a alguien caminando a su espalda, el joven la miro extrañado, no era normal ver a una mujer tocar el piano en esos tiempos...de hecho ni el mismo sabía cómo tocarlo.

Victoria escucho pasos a su espalda y volteo de reojo, encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos negros que la miraban fijamente, cosa que la hizo pararse de golpe- ah! yo...yo...discúlpeme!

-Tocas hermoso...- dijo el castaño lacio acercándose al piano y a su pianista.

-Di...discúlpeme joven Everglot, que descortés fui al...- la joven miro fijamente el banquillo a sus pies, se moría de vergüenza! como pudo tirarlo sin darse cuanta siquiera!?

El castaño se dio cuenta y rápidamente se agacho levantando el pequeño mueble- permite me.

-Disculpe por los problemas que le cause...no quería incomodarlo...- la morena estaba sonrojada el joven frente a ella era bastante guapo.

-Ah? tranquila no fue nada, de echo me sorprende que toques el piano...Victoria...- dijo con un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Es que..mi..mi abuela me enseño a tocarlo...cuando era niña...así que...- movió los ojos buscando un buen lugar donde meter su cabeza como avestruz, eso era demasiado para un día.

-Entiendo, mi madre no me deja acercarme al piano...dice que si tocas una sola de sus notas tus pasiones se desbordan y olvidas quien eres...- el moreno se acerco al instrumento y toco la madera negra- Cuando niño...soñaba con el dia de mi boda...esperaba encontrar una bella mujer con la cual compartir mi vida y cuidarla hasta que la muerte nos separara...ahora eso solo son sueños tontos...no lo crees?

- _eso fue una indirecta?.._eh! no no! no son tonterías yo también soñaba con encontrar a mi alma gemela...pero mientras crecemos...todo cambia. ya no somos niños y la familia es importante. Por el orgullo de cada familia supongo.. pero, eso no se significa llegar a enamorarse en algún momento...joven Everglot...

-Creo que tienes razón. Y por favor llámame Víctor..

-Si...Víctor- las ganas inhumanas de salir corriendo de la casa la estaban consumiendo viva, pero él ya estaba justo enfrente de ella...que acaso el si quería casarse!?

Desde el pasillo de las escaleras unos ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas y en su garganta ahogaba los sollozos de esa cruel escena, el si quería casarse, era ovío! nunca hablaba con una persona que apenas conocía más de 30 segundos, nunca pedía que lo llamaran Víctor solo sus padres lo hacían...y eso de soñar con su boda! ja era una broma de mal gusto! EL NUNCA PENSÓ EN CASARSE HASTA QUE LA FAMILIA EVERGLOT ENTRO EN QUIEBRA! él quería viajar y conocer.

.

-Si...Victoria?- la distancia entre ambos se acorto más y mas

-Ma..Mañana estaremos..ca...ca...- un desmayo! un desmayo! eso era lo que necesitaba la morena!

-Casados...- la dulce voz del joven la hizo tranquilizarse, sintió como toco sus manos y coloco una hermosa flor color lavanda en ellas...la distancia demasiado corta...

-PERO QUE IMPRUDENCIA LA SUYA!

Tan pronto como la mujer apareció los dos "novios" se separaron y siguieron a la mujer a la capilla de la casa.

.

.

Y todos los problemas comenzaron..!

Corto ya se!

Hola!1 buena como pueden ver la trama es casi idéntica ala del Maestro Tim Burton, PERO! los personajes han sido distorsionados en algunos aspectos, sobre todo Victoria y Víctor y la tal "Amelia" es un personaje creado por mi (pues ovío no?).

Espero que les guste y les pido sean pacientes pues es algo verdaderamente agotador! tener que narrar casi la película **"El cadáver de la novia" VERSIÓN LATINA** en palabras.

_**En los siguientes capítulos el cadáver de la novia aparecerá Emily.**_

_**Mejor dicho! el cadáver del novio...le cambiare el nombre al cadáver XD**_

_**Dejen un comentario sugiriendo un nombre o.o**_

_**CAPITULO SIGUIENTE: ...**__ACEPTO… Es tan difícil de decir?!_


End file.
